Daustin
Daustin '('D/ez and Austin) is the best-friendship or bromance pairing between Dez and Austin. They have been best friends forever since they were little and seem to have a brother-brother relationship. They treat each other as if they were actually brothers, but closer. Other Names: *'Austez' (Aust/in and D/'ez') *'Destin' (De/z and Au/'stin') *'Dustin' (D'/ez and A/'ustin) *'Austz' (Austi/n''' and De/z') *'Detin''' (De/z and Aus/'tin') *'Dezin' (Dez and Aust/'in') *'Nez' (Austi/'n' and D/'ez') *'Deztin' (Dez and Aus/'tin') *'Din' (D'/ez and Aust/'in) *'Austinez' (Austin and D/'ez') *'Dezmaustin' (Dezm/ond and Austin) *'Dezmonstin' (Dezmon/d and Au/'stin') *'Dezstin' (Dez and Au/'stin') *'Dezmostin' (Dezmo/nd and Au/'stin') *'Austidez' (Austi/n and Dez) *'Zaustin' (De/'z' and Austin) *'Dezaustin' (Dez and Austin) *'Auz' (Au/stin and De/'z') *'Ausez '(Au/stin and D/'ez') Daustin Moments: Rockers & Writers *Dez helps Austin out with his new found fame. *When Austin is on TV talking about his video, he gives a shoutout to Dez. *They have their own handshake. *They seem to have known each other for a while . *Dez records Austin playing the drums with corn dogs. *Dez records and helps Austin's music video Kangaroos & Chaos *Dez helps Austin out with his music video by getting props for it. *Austin leaves a stranger in charge of the store yelling, "I'm coming buddy!" when Dez steps on the kangaroo's tail, making it destory the music room, even though Austin said he can't leave a stranger in charge. *When Trish says that she borrowed a jacket from a ultimate fighter guy named Face Puncher, Austin and Dez demonstrate what he is gonna do when he finds out. Secrets & Songbooks *Austin and Dez eat the same sandwich that was lost for a month. *Dez knows that Austin doesn't get nervous about singing. *Dez can't tell secrets about Austin, meaning that he doesn't want to betray him. *Austin and Dez both come up with ways to read Ally's book. Zaliens & Cloud Watchers *Austin and Dez play a game of go fish with cheese. *Dez suggests to send Ally a pickle basket, and Austin decides to do it. Bloggers & Butterflies *Dez attempts to help Austin with finding out who H8ter Girl is, even though he only makes it worse. *Dez is able to catch H8ter Girl in her catfish costume to allow him - and Ally and Trish - to find out her true identity. Tickets & Trashbags *Austin and Dez practice their award show reactions. *Austin told him that he wasn't just his video director but his best friend. *They both realized they left Nelson at the award show. *Austin said he couldn't imagine himself going to his first award show without Dez, Trish and Ally. *Dez mentions that he always gives Austin his pants. *When Austin tells Dez that he'll give him the ticket, Dez gives him his pants *Dez says that he has been with Austin through everything. *Austin says chocolate covered hot dogs remind him of Dez. Managers & Meatballs *Austin and Dez "happy dance" about Spike Stevens directing Austin's next music video. *Dez becomes upset when he gets replaced from being Austin's music video director. *Austin was sad, 'frowny-facing' all his pancakes, because he was worried about Dez. *Dez missed being a part of Team Austin. *Dez helped with directing Austin's next music video, Better Together. Club Owners & Quinceaneras *After Dez falls off the rope, Austin runs up to him (even though he has a cast and crutches) and worriedly asks if Dez is okay. *Dez tried to help Austin's ankle by ice and acupuncture, even though Austin didn't want it. *Dez wanted to dance with Austin. *Dez is sad when Austin dances with Ally instead of him. World Records & Work Wreckers *Dez and Austin compete to earn the world record for basketball spinning. *Austin gives up his chance to win the world record so Dez can win. *Dez gives up his chance to win the world record so Austin can win, not understanding Austin already gave up his chance for him. Songwriting & Starfish *Austin helps Dez remove the starfish off his face before Trish can because Trish would hurt him. *Austin calls Dez for help when he is stuck in the freezer. *Dez finally saves Austin (and Ally and Trish) from the freezer. *Dez uses glue sun block on his skin and asks for a group hug which glues them all together with Austin and Dez glued next to each other. Soups & Stars *Dez follows Austin on Tweeter for every hour. *When Dez tries to do the splits, he screams in pain, and Austin runs over to Dez to help him up. *Dez thinks Austin's twitts are better than Ally's, saying he "lives the life". myTAB & My Pet *Dez tosses Austin his phone, but it accidentally lands in the cage. *Dez and Austin are left to wait in line together. *Dez helps Austin watch the store. *In the opening, Austin and Dez sleep next to each other. Filmmaking & Fear Breaking *Austin helped Dez with his movie despite being afraid of umbrellas. *Dez knew about Austin's secret fear of umbrellas. *Dez knew Austin's middle name was Monica. *Dez said that Austin wears boxers with trucks on them and Dez is proven right. *Dez, being Austin's best friend, knows all of Austin's secrets. *They admit that they are BFF's. *Dez admitted that he knows everything about Austin. *During a flashback, Austin & Dez went on a field trip together. Successes & Setbacks *Austin and Dez did their "What-up" handshake when Austin was offered the chance of a record deal. *Dez tried to help Austin with his demo. *Dez was freaking out (literally) when the doctor said Austin had nodules on his vocal cords. *Dez brought Austin a giant get well card of his face. *Austin and Dez did their "What-up!" handshake, even though Austin wasn't supposed to talk. *Dez helps Austin out by using different-colored scarfs for current moods. *When Austin holds up a yellow scarf, Dez says there's a spider on his shirt and tries to kill it. *Austin and Dez were chasing each other in the practice room. *When Austin's about to scream in pain, Dez covers his mouth and screams for Austin. *When Austin was about to sing the high note Ally said "Here comes the high note" and then Dez said " Shhh!! Austins singing", meaning he really wanted to hear Austin sing. Costumes & Courage *Dez made a pumpkin carving of Austin's head. *Dez and Austin spied on Jimmy and Ally. *Dez told Austin to write all his feelings down in a text to Jimmy and Ally, then press the "Don't Send" button. Which was actually the send button. *Dez must be proud of Austin because he pretend to be him. Backups & Breakups *Dez couldn't tell Austin his secret or Trish's secret. *Austin knew Dez knew something about Trish's boyfriend, because he said ' Uh', five times, meaning he knows Dez, very well. Magazines & Made-Up Stuff *Dez was upset that Austin picked Brooke instead of him. *Austin looked hurt when Dez refused to high-five him. *Dez knows that Austin collects ' grizzly bears'. *Austin agreed with Dez when he basically said Ally was un-cool. *Dez tried to help Austin learn martial arts. *Dez actually called the police, because he said that he knew how much the pretend motorcycle meant to Austin. *Dez was happy when him and Austin has the same bows in their hair, just different colors. *Austin high-fived Dez after his performance. Campers & Complications *Dez asked Austin to forget about the girls and just focus on hanging out with his best friend. *Dez was the one that got Austin to admit that he loved Ally. *Dez let Austin know about his suspicions that Ally wanted to be Elliot's girlfriend. Chapters & Choices *Austin and Dez privately talk to each other inside the practice room. *Austin asks Dez to eavesdrop on the girls for him. *They put up the "Welcome Home, Mom!" banner together. *They were eating pizza together at Mini's. *Dez gets Kira's attention since Austin wanted to talk to her. *Austin tells Dez that he's chosen Kira over Ally. Partners & Parachutes *Dez was the last one to leave Austin and Kira. *Dez and Austin were eating at Mini's together. *After being turned down by Ally, Dez allowed Austin to take a fry from the Fry-Fle Tower. *Dez gave Austin the idea to talk to Jimmy , which would end his relationship with Kira. *Dez gave Austin the idea to parachute a piano down to Ally. *After the piano crashes the party, the two boys leave the party together. *Dez felt really bad for Austin after the piano broke. *Dez was happy for Austin when Austin realized that Ally liked him for a while. *Dez wanted to help Austin win Ally over. *Dez was happy that Austin sang to Ally. *Dez was happy that Austin and Ally were now an item. Freaky Friends & Fan Fiction *Austin gave Dez the idea that the typewriter was magical. *Dez was the only one out of the other three to actually support the idea at first. *Austin was trapped in Dez's body Spas & Spices *Austin had promised to help Dez out with the chili competition. Solos & Stray Kitties *Dez immediately changed his mind about Jimmy after Austin reminded him of a fact. Boy Songs & Badges *Austin was the one to offer Dez a way of getting out of the Impossible Knot. *Dez helped Austin write the song all night. *They both were happy when they saw pudding. *Dez gave Austin the idea to present the song to Ally and Trish to get it fixed. Sports & Sprains *Dez( and Trish and Ally) tried to help Austin hide the fact that he was injured Fresh Starts & Farewells *Austin helped Dez study for his biology exam. *Dez (and Trish) joined Austin on his first tour. *Dez tried to comfort Austin by saying that Ally was coming. Road Trips & Reunions *Austin knew all the foods that Dez was looking for. *Austin and Dez had the same bathroom schedule. *He only allowed Dez to call him by "Little Golden Toes". What If's & Where's Austin *Austin(and Trish and Ally) knew how disatrous it would be if Dez cooked. *Dez(and Ally) knew that it would be horrible if they'd never met Austin before the fantasy. Presidents & Problems *Dez set the alarm clock to a different time, so Austin wouldn't be late. *Dez says Austin should find a sparkly dress to match his sparkly shoes. *Dez took Austin's medal but Austin didn't get mad. Beach Clubs & BFFs *They hugged. *Austin cared for Dez when Trish said no one cared. *They tried to find the treasure together.